Complicated
by Rosemary Libra Jean Malfoy
Summary: Kisah cinta kita sangat Rumit. Ini dimulai ketika kita bersama dan aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar padamu. Dan semua berubah sejak saat itu! Mind to RnR? REPUBLISH! KAU BILANG APA? MRS MALFOY? MRS MALFOY APANYA KALAU KAU SENDIRI SAJA MASIH MEMANGGILKU GRANGER! SHUT UP MUDBLOOD! DON'T EVER CALLED MY WIFE AS MUDBLOOD AGAIN, PARKINSON CRUCIOOOO!


**Complicated**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : Love is so Complicated. And then, I've made a big mistake to you. And all change since that.

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus, menenangkan perasaan setiap orang yang merasakannya. Matahari sedang menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik awan, membuat siang ini tidak secerah biasanya, dan tidak sepanas biasanya juga. Rerumputan masih berwarna hijau, oh, tentu saja, ini masih masuk musim semi.

Dan disana, ya disana, seorang pria dengan santainya bersandar disebuah pohon sambil memegang seikat bunga.

Entah apa yang sedang dicarinya, tangan kanannya kini meraba-raba permukaan pohon tersebut.

Dan kini ia tersenyum, senyuman termanisnya yang tidak bisa diterima oleh sembarang orang.

Dia maju dan duduk, masih dibawah perlindungan bayang-bayang pohon tersebut. Ia melipat kakinya dan menaruh tangannya diatas lututnya, menautkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menengadah keatas, seakan sedang menerawang langit, semilir angin datang lagi, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya, indah, dia adalah makhluk terindah.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Granger" Ia mulai berbicara

"Oh, aku salah, sepertinya aku baru saja mengunjungimu sebulan yang lalu" Ia melanjutkan lagi

"Kubawakan kau bunga, bunga mawar oranye dan hitam, kesukaanmu kan? Jangan kau tolak! Aku sudah merelakan waktuku yang berharga untuk membuatnya!" Ia berbicara lagi

Kini ia mengubah posisi, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya, tetap menengadah, lalu melihat ke arah kanannya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Ia mulai bertanya, tapi kemudian melihat kembali kedepan sambil tersenyum mencela

"Aku tau, ya, pasti tidak" Ia mulai tampak seperti orang gila yang hanya berbicara sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan, tapi aku tau, kau pasti tidak ingin, kau pasti tidak bisa" Lanjutnya

"5 tahun, Granger, bukan waktu yang singkat" Ia mulai bergumam, terpancar cahaya kesedihan dalam matanya

"Kurasa, kau kini pasti telah berubah, Granger. Tapi aku harap, jangan lupakan kenangan kita" Ia mengubah posisi lagi, ia tiduran diatas rerumputan berbantalkan tangan. Kakinya ditekuk satu.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati kenyamanan alam yang ada. Matanya terpejam, meneteslah air matanya, turun dengan pasti di pipinya. Ia bangkit lagi, ia duduk, kembali ke posisi semula. Ia memandang kosong kedepan, lalu tersenyum, dan mengusap pipinya, mengusap air matanya. Ia menoleh kekanan lagi.

"Kau tau, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Granger" Akhirnya ia berbicara lagi

"Terkadang aku lelah, kau tau, Granger? Anak-anakmu sekarang makin nakal dan tak bisa diatur. Kurasa mereka mewarisi sifatmu, terutama Ory, dia cerewet sekali sepertimu" Ia tersenyum, menatap bawah, lalu memandang kekanan lagi. "Tapi, Nathan juga sumber masalah, dia dengan licik memperdaya Ory, haha, lucu sekali, darimana ia mewarisi sifat itu?" Ia melanjutkan. Tawa, tawa kehampaan, tawa yang hambar.

"Bahkan aku merindukan saat kau memutar kedua bola matamu ketika kau kesal" Ia tertawa lagi, tawa yang hampa, tawa yang hambar.

"Andai kau masih disini, Granger, andai kau masih mampu menemaniku. Aku akan bahagia walau hari-hari yang ku lalui hanyalah melihat tampang kesal mu" Ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku memang payah. Kau tau, Granger? Aku merasa sangat bersalah" Ia melanjutkan.

"Aku tak bisa melindungimu, aku tak bisa membalik keadaan" Air mata mulai menetes lagi.

"Aku rasa aku harus kembali, sampai jumpa, Granger" Dan ia pun pergi berlalu, tanpa menoleh lagi.

…~…

"Aku kembali lagi, Granger. Well, maaf aku tak menemuimu selama 1 bulan ini, aku sibuk. Banyak sekali pekerjaan di Kementrian, ku harap kau memakluminya"

Ya, sudah sebulan sejak saat itu, ia datang ditempat yang sama, dengan bunga yang sama. Mawar Oranye dan Mawar Hitam.

"Kau suka Oranye, karena warna itu menggambarkan keceriaan, bukan begitu? Atau karena mantanmu menyukai Chudley Cannons, eh?" dia tertawa sambil memandang bucket bunganya.

"Kalau hitam, hm, alasan terbaik yang pernah kudengar sebenarnya. Tak ada yang menyukai mawar hitam, ia dianggap sebelah mata, ia bahkan bukan mawar yang sebenarnya. Tapi banyak yang menginginkannya."

"Anak-anak merindukanmu, Granger, aku mengajak mereka kemari, kau pasti merindukan mereka juga"

"Ory, Nathan, kemari" Panggilnya.

…~…

Semua berawal dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Dimana Draco mengabaikan si Granger, Granger yang sudah dinikahinya selama 2 tahun, Granger yang sudah memberinya keturunan, sang malaikat kecil, Rosemary Jean Malfoy. Draco tetap Draco, dia tidak memperdulikan keluarganya, ia lebih peduli pada kariernya di Kementrian, sementara si Granger sekarang tengah mengandung lagi.

"Draco! Kenapa kau tak pernah mempedulikanmu?" teriak si Granger suatu ketika. Draco hanya menoleh, hanya diam.

"Jawab aku, Draco!" perintah si Granger sambil mendekati Draco.

"Aku sibuk Granger!" jawab Draco akhirnya dan bergegas untuk berlalu pergi keatas, kekamarnya.

"Apa kau marah? Apa ini semua karena aku memberimu anak perempuan? Apa karena aku hamil lagi?" tanyanya lagi

"Kau tau, seharusnya kau memberiku seorang penerus marga Malfoy, Granger!"

"Andai aku bisa berkehendak, Draco, akan kuberi kau anak laki-laki! Kau sendiri turut membantu dalam proses membuat Ory, kau tau! Kenapa tak bisa kau buat anak laki-laki dalam perutku!" si Granger semakin marah, Draco hanya menoleh malas.

"Kau yang hamil, Granger. Salahkan rahimmu!" kata-kata Draco semakin pedas.

Air mata menetes dari mata si Granger, ia mulai menangis, draco hanya diam, lalu kembali naik.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU DRACO! TAPI AKU TAK BISA BERHENTI MENCINTAIMU! ANDAI KAU TAU BAHWA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, LEBIH DARI APAPUN! AKU RELA MATI DEMI DIRIMU, AKU INGIN MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU MAU! SEWAKTU KAU MELAMARKU AKU LANGSUNG MENERIMANYA! BILA KAU TAK MENCINTAIKU, UNTUK APA KAU MENIKAHIKU, DRACO? JAWAB AKU!" teriaknya, meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Aku sedang malas berargumen, Granger" balas Draco malas.

"UNTUK APA KAU MENIKAHIKU? UNTUK APA KAU MEMBERI NAMA MALFOY PADA ANAKMU BILA KAU SENDIRI TAK MENGANGGAPNYA SEBAGAI ANAK! KAU PUNYA ANAK DISINI DRACO! URUSLAH DIA! JANGAN BUAT DIA TIDAK MENGENAL DADDYNYA!" teriak Granger lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Bila kau mau curhat, tulislah di diary-payah-bodoh kesayanganmu, jangan berteriak-teriak, kau ini seorang Mrs Malfoy, Granger!" teriak Draco dari atas.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Granger naik, berusaha menyusul Draco. Ia lalu membuka kamarnya, bukan, membanting pintunya.

"KAU BILANG APA? MRS MALFOY? MRS MALFOY APANYA KALAU KAU SENDIRI SAJA MASIH MEMANGGILKU GRANGER! KITA SUDAH MENIKAH 2 TAHUN TAPI KAU MASIH MEMANGGILKU GRANGER! KITA BERPACARAN SELAMA 3 TAHUN DAN KAU MASIH MEMANGGILKU GRANGER! KAPAN KAU BISA MEMANGGILKU HERMIONE? KAPAN KAU BISA MENGANGGAPKU HERMIONE JEAN MALFOY? BUKAN HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER LAGI! JAWAB AKU DRACO! BERI AKU JAWABAN! TATAP MATAKU!" Hermione, ya, Hermione Jean Granger, ia marah besar pada suaminya itu.

"Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat, kita bahas itu nanti saja" jawab Draco akhirnya, well, sebenarnya hatinya menjadi tidak enak sekarang.

Hermione keluar dan membanting pintu, ia berlari turun, pergi ke halamannya, tempat favoritnya, tempat dimana ia menanam mawar Oranye dan mawar Hitam, Mawar kesukaanya. Ia menangis disana, bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, sesekali ia berteriak, berusaha meluapkan perasaanya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit pada perutnya, kontraksi. Ia mulai berjalan, mencoba untuk masuk kembali ke rumah. Mulutnya tak pernah berhenti mengerang menahan sakit. Air ketubannya sudah pecah, ia sudah tak tahan.

"Petsi!" panggil Hermione

'ctak' "Petsi datang, Mrs. Mrs Malfoy mau melahirkan? Apa yang harus Petsi lakukan?" Petsi dengan panik bertanya, bingung melakukan apa.

"Panggil. Draco. Tolong!" hanya 3 patah kata itu yg bisa diucapkan Hermione, ia jatuh terduduk.

"Baik, Mrs" jawab Petsi dan 'ctek' ia sudah menghilang.

…~…

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Petsi, Draco segera turun. Ia menggendong Hermione dan segera beraparate ke St Mungo. Walau resikonya besar sekali pada janin, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan, ia harus segera sampai di St Mungo. Segera setelah sampai, ia meminta Hermione untuk dilayani dengan baik.

Ia menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang persalinan. Setelah satu jam, terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi. Seorang perempuan dengan bet nama 'Poppy Caxton' keluar sambil menimang bayi, bayi yang tampan, dengan beberapa helai pirang kecoklatan pada rambutnya.

"Selamat Mr, anak anda laki-laki dan sehat" sambil memberikan bayinya kepada Draco. Draco mengambilnya, menimangnya, dan menciumnya. Dan ia pun menangis, ya menangis didepan umum.

"Boleh saya bertemu dengan istri saya, Miss?" tanya Draco

"Silahkan, Sir" jawabnya dan membimbing Draco untuk memasuki ruang persalinan.

"Granger" panggil Draco ketika sudah duduk disamping ranjang Hermione. Ia lalu memberikan bayinya pada Hermione. Hermione tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia bisa memberi Draco anak laki-laki, anak yang diinginkannya.

"Granger, terima kasih, maaf bila aku membuatmu terluka" kata Draco sambil mengelus rambut Hermione, Hermione tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berilah nama untuk anakmu sesukamu" kata Draco lagi sembari tersenyum. "Tapi aku ingin anak kita bernama Abraxas" lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan sebuah nama, aku ingin memberinya nama Jonathan, bagaimana?" tanya Hermione.

"Jonathan Abraxas Malfoy, nama yang bagus" setuju Draco.

Mereka bahagia sekali, mereka sangat senang. Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

…~…

"Daddy." panggil si laki-laki sambil menarik-narik celananya. "Apakah dia Mommy?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sayang." jawabnya lalu turun, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya. "Dia Mommy, ikutilah kakakmu. Kakakmu masih mengenali Mommynya ternyata" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan memandang anak perempuannya, Rosemary, ya, Rosemary Jean Malfoy, nama yang indah.

"Kau bercanda, Dad! Aku tidak mungkin melupakan Mommy!" bentak Ory. "Nathan, ayo kita bertemu dengan Mommy!" ajak Ory.

…~…

"Mengapa diluar ramai sekali, Draco?" tanya Hermione. Suasana di luar gaduh sekali, banyak orang berteriak teriak, terdengar suara-suara lecutan.

"Penyerangan! Cepat bawa istri dan anak anda kembali, Sir. Ada Pelahap Maut yang belum tertangkap dan sedang menyerang! Dia adalah. . . ." kata-katanya menggantung. Tubuhnya kini ambruk, menampakan sesosok berjubah hitam dibelakangnya, dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, dan melepaskan tudungnya. Ia tersenyum.

"K-k-k-kau! Sedang apa kau disini!" teriak Hermione sedikit berjengit setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Well, aku ingin memberi selamat kepadamu, Mudblood. Sepertinya kau telah mendatangkan seorang half-blood lagi. Ieuwh, menjijikan!" balas orang itu, sepertinya perempuan.

"Pergilah kau, Park-" balas Draco. Tunggu, Park? Parkinson kah? Pansy?

"Aku bukan seorang Parkinson lagi, Drake. Aku seorang Malfoy, baby, kau lupa?" balas Pansy

"Kau gila, Pansy! Draco tidak pernah menikahimu!" balas Hermione

"SHUT UP MUDBLOOD!" perintah Pansy

"DON'T EVER CALLED MY WIFE AS MUDBLOOD AGAIN, PARKINSON!" perintah Draco dengan nada yang menggambarkan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Ia lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya, tapi, terlambat.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! SILENCIO!" dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Pansy menyerang Draco, dan Draco langsung tergeletak tak berdaya.

Hermione terhenyak, ia berusaha untuk melarikan diri, tetapi. . .

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" terlambat, Parkinson-sialan-dan-sinting itu sudah menyandera Hermione juga.

"Ku mohon, jangan sakiti anakku!" pinta Hermione, air matanya sudah turun.

"Aku takkan menyakiti anak Draco, tentu saja, Mudblood!" jawab Pansy

"Ini balasan untukmu, Drakke. Karena kau lebih memilih Mudblood ini." kata Pansy sambil memegang wajah Draco, lalu membuangnya, membuat dagu Draco terantuk dengan keras di lantai.

"CRUCIOOOO!"

…~…

Pansy segera ber-apparate setelah puas menyiksa Hermione dan membebaskan Draco. Draco segera berlari ke Hermione. Berantakan sekali.

"Granger, Granger! Bangun, buka matamu! Granger!" teriak Draco sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Hermione. Dengan segera Ia mengirim pesan patronus kepada Harry. Yang tak pernah Ia sadari sampai sekarang adalah, patronusnya telah berubah. Telah berubah menjadi berang-berang, padahal sebelumnya ular.

"Hermione… Hermione…" tangis Draco sambil memeluk Hermione. Ia menyesal. Menyesal atas segala tindakannya pada Hermione. Ia tak pernah memanjakan Hermione layaknya seorang istri. Ia menyesal tak bisa melindungi Hermione, yang selayaknya ia lakukan. Ia menyesal.

Harry datang setelah setengah jam Draco mengirim patronus.

"Ku pikir itu patronus, Hermione, ternyata kau. Bagaimana Hermione, Malfoy?" tanya Harry. Draco menoleh, masih memeluk Hermione, mengabaikan suara tangisan anaknya, Nathan. Harry melihatnya, melihat Hermione.

"Astaga, Malfoy, sebaiknya segera kita bawa ke Kementrian, biar Ia dirawat tenaga medis disana." usul Harry. Lalu mereka segera membawanya kesana.

…~…

Mereka menghampirinya, menghampiri sesosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. Penampilannya berantakan, rambutnya kusut tak terurus, dan kurus, pipinya sedikit cekung, kusam.

…~…

"Dia mengalami syok yang hebat, Mr. dan sedikit gangguan pada mental dan jiwa karena efek Cruciatus yang melebihi batas." terang Roger Davies, salah satu dokter disini.

"Apa, dia akan seperti, pasangan Longbottom itu?" tanya Draco dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya

"Belum diketahui pasti, tapi sepertinya, Ia harus dirawat secara intensif di St. Mungo.". Draco menghela nafas dan menatap nanar Hermione yg terbaring. "Tapi," tambah Roger, "Sepertinya istri anda memiliki semangat hidup yang tinggi, Sir. Saya rasa dia mungkin tidak akan kehilangan sebagian besar memorinya."

Perkataan itu membuat Draco sedikit tenang. "Aku harus pulang, mate. Oh iya, bayimu ku titipkan pada Gladys Prescott, seorang Staf Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, ia suka pada anak-anak dan pintar merawat bayi, jadi kesanalah kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya." kata Harry

"Baiklah." jawab Draco tak bersemangat.

"Pansy sudah berhasil ditangkap, hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan Ory? Apa perlu ku jemput?" tanya Harry

"Ah iya, Potter. Tolong jaga Ory, terima kasih." pinta Draco

Harry tersenyum dan ber-apparate pergi. Draco duduk disebelah istrinya dan menggenggam tangannya lalu menciumnya.

"Cepatlah sadar, Hermy." desahnya.

…~…

"Mommy, kau masih mengingatku?" tanya Ory kepada Mommynya sambil memegang tangannya. Ory mengambil tangannya dan menaruhnya dipipinya. Perempuan itu mulai menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Ory, ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya dan berhasil, ia sendiri yang mengusap-usap pipi anaknya.

…~…

"Dia masih bisa mengingat, Mr. tapi, seperti yang saya bilang, ia butuh perawatan intensif di St. Mungo." Roger kembali datang keesokan harinya. Sambil menggendong Nathan, ia berjabat tangan kepada Roger dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hermione terlihat sangat menyedihkan, tatapannya kosong, Draco mendekatinya.

"Anak kita aman, Hermy." kata Draco, sambil mengelus rambut Hermione, tentu saja, setelah menaruh Nathan di pangkuan Hermione.

Hermione hanya diam dan menoleh ke pangkuannya, melihat Nathan, dan menangis.

"Besok kau akan ku pindah ke St. Mungo. Aku berjanji, setiap minggu, aku akan mengunjungimu, membawakan bucket bunga kesayanganmu. Maafkan aku." kata Draco sambil mencium tangan Hermione, dan menangis.

"Draco." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hermione, dengan suara rintihan.

…~…

"Anakku…" bisiknya. Lalu ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri anaknya itu, melihat seorang anak kecil yang tampak ketakutan.

"Huh, Jonathan Abraxas Malfoy! Kau takut pada Mommymu sendiri, eh?" cela Ory

"A-aku tak takut! A-aku aku kan tak pernah bertemu dengan Mommy!" elak Nathan

Merasa akan terjadi pertengkaran, Draco menghampiri, ya, selama ini ia adalah Draco Malfoy, pewaris tunggal kejayaan Malfoy.

"Ory, Nathan, jangan berkelahi. Jangan takut, Nathan, Mommy bukan orang yang jahat kok." seorang Draco memang sudah berubah, berubah menjadi lebih lemah lembut. Tentu saja hanya didalam keluarga dia seperti itu.

…~…

Nathan berjalan bersama Ory menuju ke Mommynya. Hermione mengulurkan tangannya. "Anakku…" bisiknya, air mata mulai turun dari matanya. Nathan mendekat, ia sudah sangat dekat. Hermione berusaha menggerakkan tangannya lagi dan memegang kepala juga pundak Nathan. Nathan yang semula takut, kini merasa nyaman bersama Hermione, ia menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hermione. Hermione mengelus-ngelus rambut putranya, ia menangis. Draco memandangnya pilu.

…~…

Draco berjalan ke arah Hermione. Ia berjongkok, dan memegang kedua pundak anaknya.

"Bermainlah dahulu, Daddy ingin berbicara pada Mommy." kata Draco, lalu Ory dan Nathan berlarian di atas bukit.

"Grang-"

"Draco." kata itu keluar lagi dari Hermione, setelah sekian lama ia tak berbicara.

Draco terhenyak, lalu memeluk istrinya dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang terlalu sarkatis padamu. Aku hanya berbicara tiada henti dan tak pernah mencoba mendengarkanmu. Aku seakan berbicara pada angin, andai kau masih seperti dulu, Hermy, kau pasti akan tertawa sekarang."

Draco menumpahkan segala rasa yang terpendam dalam hatinya selama ini, ya, selama 5 tahun ini.

"Aku. Tau. Kau." Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya, memegang wajah suaminya.

Draco meraih kepalanya dan menciumnya, menumpahkan segala rasa dan kerinduan yang terpendam selama ini. Ia tau, Hermione takkan membalas ciumannya, tapi ia ingin melakukannya, membuktikan rasa cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Granger." kata Draco sambil mengecup kening Hermione. Hermione hanya diam.

"Kau ingin aku tetap disini, atau pulang?" tanya Draco. Hermione hanya menggenggam tangannya dan Draco mengetahui jawabannya.

"Ory, Nathan, kemari! Temanilah Mommymu." perintah Draco.

Dan, sejak hari itu, segalanya berubah. Hermione bisa tersenyum lagi, dan hari-hari berikutnya, menjadi lebih berwarna bagi Draco. Setidaknya, 5 tahun sejak saat itu, Hermione kini sudah bisa tersenyum dan menggerakan tangannya juga berbicara sedikit lancar. Draco tau, segala kesalahan yang dibuatnya tak bisa ditebus sepenuhnya, Hermione takkan bisa menjadi seperti dulu, namun, ini semua sudah cukup baginya.

…~…

5 tahun sejak saat itu…

"Jadi, disini kah?" tanya Ory yang sudah menginjak usia remaja. Nathan mengikutinya, dan Draco mendorong kursi roda Hermione.

"Carilah, Ory!" perintah Draco.

Ory segera mencari-cari, tetapi Nathan hanya melihat, kemudian…

"Disini, bodoh. Kau mau mencari apa, eh? Nargle?" kata Nathan

"Aku tak melihatnya, payah!" balas Ory dengan suara kesal, memandangi adiknya yang sedang tertawa puas.

"Oh, so sweet! Mommy yang mengukirnya?" tanya Ory setelah membaca ukiran di pohon itu.

Draco baru saja mau menjawab, tetapi Hermione sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Bukan. Itu ukiran. Daddymu." jawab Hermione dengan sedikit tersendat-sendat.

"Ah, Daddy berbohong padaku!" rengek Ory

Semua tersenyum , semua bahagia, dan menikmasi masa-masa indah ini. Dan Draco bahagia, setidaknya, ini yang Ia kira mampu Ia lakukan untuk menebus dosa-dosanya pada Hermione. Walau Ia tau, Hermione pasti sudah memaafkannya.

….~The End~…

* * *

Don't forget to give ur Review. Okay? :D


End file.
